Colonel Roy Mustang's New Subordinate
by ParodyFictions
Summary: A one-shot story written by request. Colonel Roy Mustang welcomes a new subordinate to his team, surprisingly she's an old friend of Riza's as well as a State Alchemist. Their first meeting turns out better than expected. At least for Alice that is.


It was just a usual day at the central headquarters. Roy was going through a pile of boring documents along with Riza's help. After merely reviewing only two pages, Roy already began to drift off. Noticing his lack of effort, Riza poked him in the back of his head telling him to stop slacking. Groaning in frustration, Roy began to sign the rest of the papers. It seemed that Riza's striking eyes glancing over Roy always put him back on his track. Time had passed, and the pile of papers never seemed to end. Roy began suspecting that Riza, instead of doing her share of papers, secretly placed them on the pile instead. He turned his head slightly to Riza as if to observe whether it's true.

"Are you suspecting me of something, Sir?" She asked.

Startled, Roy began scratching his head. "Huh? Oh, no, of course not, haha..."

Without a second thought, Riza turned back around and continued with her share of papers.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Sir."

A low ranking soldier entered the room with a sheet of paper stating upcoming officer transfers.

"Hm, what's this?" Roy asked.

The soldier explained as he handed over the sheet of paper, saluted and left the room. Roy began to scan through the names and noticed that one of the soldiers, a Lieutenant-Colonel and a State Alchemist in fact, will be transferred to central as his subordinate.

"A State Alchemist, huh?" He wondered.

The sheet of paper stated the soldiers name and some basic information to be taken note of before the arrival of the soldier.

"Name: Alice Wright

Date of Birth: 18, March 1888 (26)

State Alchemist Name: The Ice Alchemist"

Roy noticed that Alice is an ice alchemist. His first thought was that they're the complete opposites.

"Fire and Ice, hm... This might work" He thought.

Drifting off from work, he began to imagine what she might look like. Not even a minute passed by and Roy received a second poke to the back of his head.

"No slacking, Sir" Said Riza.

Noticing the sheet of paper on Roy's desk, she asked for permission to review the information about the State Alchemist.

"Alice Wright? I know her. She's an old friend, Sir."

Riza explained that she knew Alice a long time ago, long before becoming Colonel Mustang's subordinate. She explained that both her and Alice are also good friends with Maes Hughes. Back then, he provided Alice with information on all sorts of subjects, whether mission related or not. Riza said that their relationship grew as they worked together over the months, perhaps years.

A great idea struck Roy's mind. "Riza's friend... I bet I can throw most of my work on those two, seeing as they're friends, I'm sure they'll love to catch up during work."

"Did you say something, Sir?" Riza asked.

"Huh, oh, no no! Get back to work" He replied.

The next week, it was the day of the transfer arrivals. Roy and Riza remained in the room finishing off some work while prepared to greet their new member at any moment. Roy was surprisingly excited to see what Alice looks like. This was odd seeing as he never seems to care much for new members. The only explanation must have been the fact that she was a woman. This also explained the reason why he was drifting of and slacking again.

"Sir, the State Alchemist is on her way, Sir!" A low ranking soldier entered the room to warn the Colonel in advance.

"Let her in whenever she's ready" Roy replied.

The soldier saluted and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. A few moments later, the door opened and Alice, the State Alchemist walked through. The first feature noticed by Roy was her shoulder length, long auburn hair. Examining her build, it was clear that she was active and worked out on regular basis. The Colonel approached her, facing each other, he reached out his hand and offered a handshake. Awaiting response, he noticed that Alice is fairly taller than him. Roy's ego instantly became non-existent.

"Looking forward to working with you, Colonel." Shaking Roy's hand, Alice replied with a slight grin on her face.

Noticing Riza in the back, she saluted and greeted her in a proper manner. Naturally, Alice is outspoken, however being in the presence of a higher ranking officer, she knew to act like a soldier rather than a civilian or a visitor.

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant-Colonel, State Alchemist, Alice." Riza responded with a salute and a slight smile.

The trio finished greeting and the Colonel saw this as a great opportunity to sneak his way out of work. He smiled and ordered Alice and Riza to finish up all the remaining paper work claiming he has business to take care of elsewhere. The lie was as clear as day.

"He doesn't really have any other business to take care of does he?" Alice asked.

Riza let out a small sigh. "...Nope. Get used it"

The old friends were able to relax and catch up seeing as the Colonel left and the tension was gone. Riza ducked down under the desk to pick up her pen when Alice spoke out.

"You have that look in your eyes when you look at the Colonel"

"What?!" Completely out of character for Riza, she seemed struck by what Alice said, banged her head off the table and acted as if nothing happened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, come on, let's finish the work before he comes back." She said.

Both, smiling in secrecy, they continued with the paper work.

A while later, the Colonel returned to his office and saw Riza and Alice casually conversing. Startled, they both stood up into formation and saluted him.

"Sir!" they said, in sync.

"Is the work finished?" He asked.

"All done, Sir" They replied.

"Good, that's what I like to hear" Smiling, he ordered Alice to leave the room stating he has something to talk to about with Riza.

Alice smirked as if she knew what was going on. Walking passed the Colonel, she tapped him on his back just before the leaving the room.

"I'll make sure to lock the door good. We don't want anybody disturbing you." She giggled.

Riza dropped her pen again from the sudden comment.


End file.
